


Open Eyes

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tavros/Dave*</p>
<p>He wanted Tavros to have control over him because he needed it. He needed to know how it felt to give himself up to someone he trusted, completely at his mercy, and knowing that it would be like falling down a precipice… but knowing that Tavros would be there to catch him.</p>
<p>Dave asks Tavros to use his mental powers on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited version, I added a bit around the start. If you've read this on the km, you'll notice it instantly. :3

Eyes close, tense and biting his lower lip, Dave tried to block out all sensation from the outside, and waited in terse silence.

When nothing happened, he risked opening his eyes, peering from barely parted eyelids. Tavros was still sitting in front of him, observing him carefully, but his expression was slightly worried, though his eyes were still warm and loving.

He swallowed, his mouth dry. “What?” he asked, his tone even despite his inner hesitance. “I thought you said you wanted to go along with this”.

Tavros blinked, then lifted one hand, gently cupping Dave’s cheek, caressing it. The feeling of those rough hands delicately brushing his skin felt good, and Dave’s muscles relaxed slightly.

“I, uuh, I do,” the troll reassured him, his lips twitching up in a small smile. “But you are really tense, and it feels like you’re pushing me out, really, instead of, welcoming me in”.

Dave’s cheeks coloured slightly. “Oh,” he murmured, shuffling slightly. “Yes, I see where this might be a problem, sorry Tav”.

“Are you, entirely sure you are comfortable enough, with letting me _touch_ you?” the edge in Tavros’ voice made Dave reach up with one of his own hands, tracing the troll’s fingers still on his cheek.

“Tavbro, believe me, I want this. I… I need this ok, don’t let my cool attitude spook you, I’m ready as I can be, besides,” he smirked, though it lacked a bit of his usual coolness, “I let you touch me already, and quite throughout, too…”

Tavros grunted, his throat clicking in a rapid sequence as he retreated his hand, leaving Dave’s cheek feeling unusually cold, but he was still smiling.

“You were the one who, asked me to do this, but we can stop anytime you want. I will, know, so you don’t have to worry”.

“The worry I give is so close to zero it’s going to snow in there,” he tapped his temple, smirking.

Tavros leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on the side of Dave’s mouth, then retreated. “Let’s, try this again, before this snow makes you too cool for this, then,” he replied.

Dave snorted slightly, but kept his eyes open as Tavros brought both hands to his forehead, and closed his eyes.

For a second, he couldn’t feel anything, and he was about to call Tavros off again when–

It felt like a nudge, only inside his head, the sensation of a warm touch gently asking him to open up, to let it enter, and the thought was enough to make Dave flinch away, feeling the nudge disappear instantly, but then he stopped and took a shaky breath.

Ok. He could do this.

He was the one who’d asked Tavros to use his weird mental link on him.

He was always so tight on control over himself and his own reactions, that it had become a second skin for him. He didn’t know how it felt to just let go and act on impulse, allow someone else to dictate his moves, his choices. He didn’t know how it felt to allow someone else to be in control.

Dave had tried, more than once, to change his pace. He loves Tavros, he loved the relationship they had slowly built, comfortable and truthful. He loved the fact that Tavros accepted him and his quirks, and that he cared for him even when Dave was too demanding, always working at his own pace.

Sometimes he wasn’t even sure that Tavros knew just how much he meant to him, but it was hard to be honest with his feelings, act just on how he felt instead of overthinking things, because before Tavros, there had been no need to do so.

He wanted Tavros to know that he trusted him with himself, but that wasn’t the only reason.

He wanted Tavros to have control over him because he _needed_ it. He needed to know how it felt to give himself up to someone he trusted, completely at his mercy, and knowing that it would be like falling down a precipice… but knowing that Tavros would be there to catch him.

It was scary. It made his insides churn, and not pleasantly, but there was also an edge to this danger that thrilled him –the part of him that wanted to let go, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do that on his own, but…

He wanted to do it.

He couldn’t back away or chicken out.

Fuck.

“Ok, ok, I’m ready, I’m…” Dave swallowed compulsively, and nodded to Tavros.

The troll had opened one eye to look at him, but he closed it again at Dave’s words, and the nudging reappeared.

This time, Dave was ready for it, and with another shaky breath, he uncoiled his brain and tried to welcome the feeling.

The warmth swallowed him, beckoning, nice, and he let himself go, feeling it caress him, wash over him with a soft touch and slowly filling him up to the brim. Dave’s eyes fluttered close and he breathed out, slow and deep, feeling the warmth pulsate through him.

There weren’t words inside his mind, just feelings licking at him like seashore, gently coaxing him to relax as they tightened their hold around his mind, and his lips parted slightly, as he breathed, muscles relaxing completely.

_It’s ok_

_Don’t fight me_

_Let yourself go_

When he opened his eyes, his sight blurred slightly, he felt calm and surrounded with a blanket of warmth.

Tavros had his eyes open, too, and was watching him intently. He was radiating love and happiness, and Dave felt embarrassed at the open display, hit by a wave of insecurity over the strong feelings he felt in the pit of his stomach.

_Don’t pull back_

_Relax_

with a startle Dave realised Tavros was also there, in his mind, and the feeling of love washed over him, strong and overwhelming.

He gasped, his chest constricting and expanding rapidly, but something

_Breathe, relax, let me calm you down_

Made his racing heart slow down again.

The beat was slow and steady, comforting.

He felt his lips pull up in a smile and instinctually he tried to stop it, to reign control and pull back again, but he couldn’t.

Tavros was there. In his mind.

He felt naked, spread open in a way that didn’t have much to do with being undressed, at least not physically.

Tavros wasn’t just looking at him –he was inside him, inside his mind, looking at every crevice, observing him with no walls and nowhere to hide.

Dave felt the ground under his feet crumble, but there was nowhere to cling at, just the radiating care coming from Tavros’ mind, unwavering and strong.

_Take off your shades_

He felt a sudden spike of fear, but there was nothing to be afraid of. Taking off his shades was natural when with Tavros, and Dave had never worried about his lover’s reaction to his uncovered eyes, because he knew the troll accepted him fully, and thought nothing of it, but…

He’d never allowed Tavros to take them off. Dave had always been the one dictating the pace, and now Tavros just went for the big shots right away.

His hand moved on its own accord, fingering the side of his shades, and then he plucked them off.

Dave felt dizzy, but the warmth was ever present inside his mind, only intensifying when the shades were dropped on the couch, and it was ok.

It was ok, and the thought almost surprised him, because a part of him had always wanted Tavros to do it, rip the shades off his face on his own, and now, although differently, he’d just done that.

He loved this troll so much it was almost overwhelming.

Again he felt the need to smile, and the blocks in his mind were not there. His lips stretched out and he looked at Tavros, feeling a bubbling happiness soar inside his chest.

 “You are, beautiful,” Tavros murmured softly, almost breathless. “I can, hear you,” he continued, smiling softly. “Your, uh, thoughts, and feelings, deep inside. I can feel them, and I can feel, _you_ ”.

Dave felt something tight in his chest, and tried to swallow it down, gasping for breath, because the words meant so _much_. He was there, he was looking at him, in him, through him, and he–

He could feel Tavros pour inside him all his love, feeing that warmth, making it grow and grow and grow…

Tavros loved him. As much as Dave loved him.

He’d known that Tavros cared for him, he knew that he would never put up with all his shit for so long if he didn’t, but–

But _this_ …

_Let that out, Dave_

“Dave,” Tavros breathed, warm and loving and so beautiful and caring, and Dave choked on a small sob, unfiltered feelings smashing into his ribcage, coming from _himself_ , coming from _Tavros_ –

Tavros didn’t even have to push. He merely allowed Dave’s feelings to expand, exposing them, letting them free, and it was all out of control, the deep, desperate need Dave had to feel Tavros close, to have him hold him, to hold him back, and…

Fuck, Dave had always known it, that Tavros was the strong one, that he needed him more than Tavros needed him, but this, all of this

He wanted more, he wanted to feel that warmth forever around him, he wanted to bury himself in it and cry because this was what he wanted, what he’d always wanted and needed, this security, this reassurance, this _love_ –

Dave felt one hand delicately trace his cheek again. Tavros was closer to him, to his shaking, defenceless body, a body that felt so heavy and so tight and yet so warm and light and loved, and was caressing his face, and when he did that, Dave felt the cold touch of his own tears rolling down his cheeks, unbidden.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried, at least intentionally.

The tears continued falling and Dave tried to lift his arms to block out his face from Tavros, but again

_No, don’t_

He found that he couldn’t move. Arms relaxed down against the couch, head tilted high, just enough that Tavros had a good view of Dave’s face as he cried, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his sobs.

He knew he looked horrible, out of control and this wasn’t… the lack of control, the lack of aloofness, this… he…

Tavros continued caressing his cheeks, now with both hands, and Dave’s attention was caught by the glowing symbol of the Taurus burning brown on his forehead, compelling and hypnotic.

Tavros’ voice inside his brain, soothing him, wrapping around him, coaxing him to be as loud as he needed, as loud as he wanted…

Choked sobs coming freely from his parted lips, Dave continued to cry, open and raw, and all the while he felt Tavros’ gentle touches on him, his face, his neck, his chest, and finally the troll’s strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, dragging him close, holding him tightly.

And through all of it, Dave could still feel the deep, warm love Tavros was lavishing him with, ripping through his walls, leaving behind nothing Dave could use to hide himself with.

_It’s ok_

_Just cry_

_I’m here_

After what felt like forever, Dave’s tears subsided and his undignified sounds turned into shaking, breathing Tavros’ scent as he rested in his embrace, face abandoned against the troll’s shoulder, breathing in quick hiccups.

“Dave,” gently, ever so gently, Tavros pushed him away, still smiling.

His hands were gently massaging his back, and Dave’s body was pliant in his arms, head lolling forwards slightly, puffy cheeks with wet trails.

Tavros leaned forwards again, tongue peeking from behind razor teeth, and licked at the salty remains on Dave’s face, lapping his tears away.

Dave gasped a bit at the feeling, feeling so vulnerable and tired but also feeling so light he could almost fly, and Tavros took the chance to kiss him on the mouth, coaxing Dave to respond to the kiss, but controlling the extent of it.

With soft moans, Dave gave in, addicted to everything that was Tavros, his smell, his warmth, his body pressing his own down on the couch, covering him with his own.

Again, he tried to reign control of his sounds as Tavros’ hands moved down to his sides, and the troll in his mind amplified his every emotion, making him feel every touch a thousand times stronger.

He wanted to bite down on his lips and stop those traitorous sounds, but again Tavros surged up, and stopped him.

He gasped, loud and clear, but whatever flicker of shame he felt was washed away, and he was gently reminded that it was ok, that Tavros wanted to hear him, that he should let himself feel.

Tavros ran his hands down his sides and Dave arched up, lips curling up in a smile as he laughed, feeling ticklish, and gasped for air when Tavros didn’t relent, the troll grinning down at him as he continued laughing, the sound high pitched and almost whiny.

He mouthed Tavros’ name over and over, twitching and unable to make his boyfriend stop, but it felt good, so good, and it felt even better when Tavros kissed him again, swallowing his helpless squeals and finally stopping the tickling, just holding him pressed close.

“I want, to see you,” Tavros breathed against his lips, watching Dave shiver and gasp under him. “I want to make you touch yourself, for me”.

The shudder that ran down Dave’s back had nothing to do with how far gone he was, and everything to do with Tavros’ request.

He groaned out loud without meaning to, remaining sprawled on the couch as Tavros moved away, leaving his body cold, but another wave of warmth inside his mind soothed Dave’s need again.

His hand moved on its own, and the feeling was weird –his muscles twitched under a control that didn’t come from his own brain, sliding down his chest, tracing one nipple above his shirt, and Dave’s breathing was heavy already, because it was his hand, but it wasn’t at the same time.

His fingers played a bit with his nipple, until it was erect and poking out, then moved down, slowly, tantalising, reaching for the edge of his pants to unbutton them.

Tavros’ forehead was gleaming with his symbol, and Dave felt hazy, swallowed away, soothed and light.

_Move your hand to your mouth_

And Dave did as he was told, reigning control of his other arm for the time that it took to bring it to his lips, then all control was gone again, but he willingly gave it back.

_Lick_

His mouth opened by itself, and he pressed his fingers inside, lapping at them with his tongue.

His other hand slipped inside his pants, freeing his growing erection from the confines of his underwear, exposing himself.

He’d never jerked off in front of Tavros, and it was rare for him to pleasure himself, because it just didn’t feel the same, not without Tavros, and it was always a matter of being silent, of being quick…

But not now.

Tavros controlled his movements, made him move slowly, trace the skin around his cock for the longest time, and Dave felt weird, exploring himself like the body was that of someone else, instead of his own.

He could feel himself grow hard, he felt pleasure trickle through him, expanded by Tavros’ mind control, he could feel the skin under his touch burn, but he couldn’t buck up, he couldn’t touch himself faster, bring himself to orgasm.

“T… Tavros… aah…”

Tavros teased him, and he tried to focus on licking his own fingers, but that was again under Tavros’ control, and the troll ordered him to remove his hand from his mouth as soon as Dave started trembling.

Free to moan out loud, Dave had nothing to stifle the groans with, and repeated his matesprit’s name over and over as Tavros finally took pity of him.

“Aaah…”

_Touch yourself,_

“For me,” the troll added out loud, focused and with a low, breathless voice.

Dave sobbed out loud, whiny and high-pitched, his fingers holding himself and moving slowly, far too slow, pumping himself until he was fully hard.

“Hnnn… aah… Tavros…”

It felt so unreal –he couldn’t dictate the pace, only take it, and it should have been weird, but it was just

So hot–

Another command, and Dave started using his free hand to rub his nipples, pinching them, Tavros using his hands to work on him.

“Ah… hnnngh… aaaah…”

Dave was unable to keep silent, so unlike him, but he had forsaken all control, and the thought was not scary anymore.

He was completely open and wanting nothing more than have Tavros continue this sweet, overwhelming torture.

His eyes fluttered close when he felt pleasure spike inside him, so quickly he was taken aback. This complete abandon ate away his stamina, made everything feel so good, and he wondered, moaning out, how good it would feel to come.

_Open your eyes,_

His eyes snapped open instantly, gasping, and focused on Tavros again.

The troll was staring at him with an intensity that shook Dave to the core, making him arch up and into his hand.

The coil was tightening inside him, demanding out, wanting more, faster, stronger–

_Beg,_

And it wasn’t demeaning, the voice was just coaxing him to do something he wanted to do, and Dave nodded and screamed out his lover’s name, pleading him with words and through his thoughts, asking him to not stop.

“Tavros, please… aaah…”

And Dave’s hand tightened around his cock, pumping it quickly, and he sobbed and pleaded and screamed, and finally–

_Come for me, Dave_

He came hard, spilling all over himself, muscles twitching and back arching.

His orgasm lasted for a long time, longer than Dave had thought one could last, and the pleasure spread from his erection down to his legs and up, and the warmth soaked him with it, until he was shaking and screaming, and it felt like he was being sucked dry, touched so deeply inside that he blacked out, his eyes burning white.

Through all of this, he could feel his hand still moving, milking him dry, until the contact should have been too much for his sensitive organ.

_No pain, there is no pain,_

And there _wasn’t_ , and there was only pleasure and the burning feeling growing inside his guts again, and his own hand still moving, still squeezing, fingers tracing the base of his cock, coaxing him to give more–

Swimming into a sea of pleasure, his every nerve buzzing, Dave let go and tumbled over another orgasm, gasping and swaying, happy that he was sprawled on the couch instead of standing.

It took him forever to come to, his brain silent and pleasantly humming, and when he finally focused on Tavros’ face again, he realised the warmth curling around his brain had receded slightly, leaving him slightly empty but also tired and content.

Tavros was smiling, and again Dave felt a wave of love coming from him, a similar feeling of contentment that made his heart flutter in his chest.

Tavros didn’t even have to ask how he felt –he knew it already.

The presence in the back of his mind retreated some more, and Dave panicked, not wanting it gone yet.

The troll must have felt Dave’s emotions spike, because his smile widened and he moved closer again, covering Dave’s spent body with his own and holding him to his chest, allowing the human to hide his face in his chest.

Dave had his control again, but he didn’t need it –he was too tired and warm to want to do anything other than just stay there and let Tavros hold him, so he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling gentle fingers scratch his head, brushing through dishevelled hair.

“I, uh, pity you so much,” Tavros murmured against his ear. “Thank you, for letting me do this”.

Dave almost choked on his laughter, the action surprisingly spontaneous, his shoulders shaking slightly.

He didn’t need to thank him, because Dave was the one who should have been thankful, but Tavros’ presence in his mind made it clear that the troll already _knew_ of his feelings, and still…

And still, he’d said thank you.

Dave felt tears pool into his eyes, weary and exhausted, and he let them fall, smiling as clutched at his lover’s body and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Tavros held him close and remained awake for a long time, gently caressing his tired matesprit, feeling so happy he thought he could die.

 


End file.
